ITunes
iTunes is a media player and media library application developed by Apple Inc. It is used to play, download, and organize digital audio and video on personal computers running the OS X and Microsoft Windows operating systems. The iTunes Store is also available on the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad. Through the iTunes Store, users can purchase and download music, music videos, television shows, audiobooks, podcasts, movies and movie rentals in some countries, and ringtones, available on the iPhone and iPod Touch (fourth generation onward). Application software for the iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch can be downloaded from the App Store.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ITunes iTunes always provides pre-order service for latest album, bonus features and/or bonus tracks. There are some digital albums that can only be bought on iTuneshttps://itunes.apple.com/hk/artist/joey-yung/id370528896. Digital Singles Outstanding.jpg|2012 Outstanding Greater Vigor Remix.jpg|2012 Greater Vigor Charger.jpg|2012 Charger Hokkaido.jpg|2012 Passing Hokkaido Skylights Duet.jpg|2013 Skylights (Duet) Happiness is Fastest.jpg|2013 Happiness is Fastest Sequel.jpg|2013 Sequel Cuckoo.jpg|2014 Counterattack of the Cuckoo Crazy in Love with You.jpg|2014 Crazy in Love with You LUKW MV.jpg|2014 Let Us Keep Walking Optimism.jpg|2014 Optimistm The Best Time 2017.jpg|2017 The Best Time (2017) Time's Fault.jpg|2017 Time's Fault Memory's Taste Bud.jpg|2017 Memory's Taste Bud Time's Fault Duet.jpg|2017 Time's Fault Memory's Taste Bud Duet.jpg|2017 Memory's Taste Bud Please 2017.jpg|2017 Please (2017) Meaner Live.jpg|2017 He's Meaner Than You (Live Version) Reborn.jpg|2017 Reborn Fully Armed to Dance.jpg|2018 Fully Armed to Dance Naive.jpg|2018 Naive Mirror Says.jpg|2018 Mirror Says The Science of Heart.jpg|2018 Science of Heart Make a Beat.jpg|2018 Make a Beat Science of Heart-Dear JY Mix.png|2018 Science of Heart (Dear JY Mix) Runner-Up.jpg|2018 First Runner-Up A Type of Eternity.jpg|2019 Eternity Emperor and Queen.jpg|2019 Emperor and Queen Pretty Crazy.jpg|2019 Pretty Crazy Courage and Love.jpg|2019 Courage and Love Feel the Heat.jpg|2019 Feel the Heat Pessimistic Biology.jpg|2019 Pessimistic Biology Bright Heart.jpg|2019 The Brightness of My Heart Exclusive EPs Moment - EP.jpg|2012 Moment Diva_OST_Cover.jpg|2012 Diva Greater Vigor.jpg|2012 Greater Vigor Gemini.jpg|2012 Gemini Be True.jpg|2013 Be True New Light.jpg|2013 View in a New Light Dormer.jpg|2013 Skylights ITunes Session.jpg|2013 iTunes Session 7Wonders Cover.jpg|2013 Seven Wonders ITunes Session P2.jpg|2013 iTunes Session Pt.2 Love has Its Life Too.jpg|2014 Love has Its Life Too Let Us Keep Walking.jpg|2014 Let Us Keep Walking Natural.jpg|2014 Natural Awkwardness This Close, That Far.jpg|2015 This Close, That Far The Queen.jpg|2015 The Queen Small World.jpg|2015 The World is Really Small Twilight Jukebox.jpg|2015 Evening Jukebox Get High.jpg|2015 Gotta Get High So Free.jpg|2016 Available No Gemini.jpg|2016 Nobody Knows a Gemini The Hundredth Me.jpg|2016 The Hundredth Me iTunes Session Joey released an iTunes session live album in two partshttps://itunes.apple.com/hk/album/itunes-session-ep/id677133978. She was the first Asian singer to record an iTunes Session. The songs were performed live and recorded at Hong Kong's Avon Studios, and were sent to Britain for mastering. iTunes Session - EP *Released on August 6, 2013. Little Day (Deluxe edition) 3 more songs from the iTunes Session were added to a digital exclusive deluxe edition of Little Day. *Released on November 19, 2013. iTunes Session, Pt. 2 - Single For convenience, the 3 new live songs were separately released on a new exclusive digital EP. *Released on December 14, 2013. Photos ITunes Session 1.jpg ITunes Session 3.jpg ITunes Session 2.jpg|with Adason Lo ITunes Session 4.jpg Others Me, Re-Do The iTunes exclusive deluxe edition features karaoke versions of the songs in the EP. *Released on April 9, 2015. Joey: Secret Side Tracks Collection A new side tracks collection was released on iTunes exclusively, to promote My Secret Live. *Released on March 10, 2017; *For the full tracklist, please visit this page. References Category:Live albums Category:Social media sites Category:Studio albums Category:Single Category:Extended Plays Category:Little Day Category:Me, Re-Do